Your kisses are deadly succubus baby
by Iwy'sAshes
Summary: *a bit 'lost girl' in skins, give it a shot you'll like this keffy* Katie's nods and biting her lip she wriggles her fingers nervously. "I turned sixteen the other week, does it have to do with that? Sabrina, the teenage witch got her magic when she was sixteen, maybe that's it. But she was a witch, not a killing freak."


**_I've found the show 'lost girl' the other day and was boomed away by it. Hands down the best sifi or syfy or however we spell it now stuff I've seen since Buffy,and a great difference to all the cop, court, and doctor shows combined with casting and reality shows for everything. _**

**_It's about mythical creatures living among us. The best part is that it's actually using real creatures, well, creatures that somehow 'existed' or were documented through the years. _**

**_Here, in this story it's good old Katie who is suddenly facing a completely new world and has to fight through changes, fear and for her heart to not get broken. Read to understand why :) It's supposed to be a one-shot, you dont have to know the show to understand it, oh and it's not a crossover because I dont use their characters, although Bo is one sexy succubus. _**

**_If it gets nice responses I'll have a whole mind filled with ideas for the story to take Katie. _**

**_It's Katie/Effy _**

**_M_**

**_Not mine_**

**_Oh, and also I'm only borrowing aspects of the show 'Lost girl', a couple things here and there but I try to make most of it mine. Of course there are similarities, not hiding that. _**

**_Tell me what you think :) _**

* * *

_And she's a little bit dangerous, if you get into it now  
And she's a fire cracking, heart attack, so its this will be your way out _

_She's my succubus baby_

* * *

She's limping through the dark, rainy alleys of Bristol, with her right arm reaching out she tries to support her weight on the walls she's passing. The rain, pouring, washes away the reminders of the fight that's nearly killed her, washes away her blood.

They caught her by surprise, and never before had she felt such a fury, let alone tried to rip them apart. Her arms have felt like someone else's, her strength couldn't belong to her when she watched herself throw the huge bear bloke against the next wall as if he was as light as a feather.

But the worst thing were the horrified faces of her mates.

They have looked at her like she was a monster. She's been only defending herself when three guys, big as houses, cornered her and demanded to get their dicks sucked.

When the one, the shy one, was made to touch her tit as the others were holding her trapped, something inside of her woke up and she felt power run through her veins like never before. Better than any drug she's ever tried, better than sex.

It felt like she was fighting them in slow motion, she saw everything too clearly, too slow, had too much time to react for it to be a common fight.

She's panting heavily, trying to move forwards as fast as she could.

Her breath catches in her throat when she is pulled back by her, probably, broken arm. In a flash she is not hunched over any longer, no, she is pinned against the wall. Blue eyes, feeling like steel, are staring right into her.

Eyes she has looked into since that day when she wasn't bigger than a bucket, wobbling on two feet and found in front of the church dressed in an very ancient looking gown, are wide and confused. "What the fuck was that?"

She cant talk, everything hurt and when she tried to respond only a cry full of animalistic pain left her bleeding lips. Tears stream down her cheeks when it hits her that she'll probably die of her injuries. They mix with dirt and blood that's covering almost every part of her bruised and beaten body.

Her trembling hands reach for her own knees and everything she's eaten in the past days makes its way back up while her best mate, the sister she never had screams in terror. "Katie, fuck Katie what the fuck did you do to them? How...oh god." Her arms wrap around Katie's violently shaking body and she grabbed a hold of messy hair to bring it out of the vomits way. It took her a couple moments, but then she is able to comfort the girl without screaming bloody murder.

Taking her own sleeve she tries to wipe Katie's hurt face clean off vomit, blood and dirt, as carefully as she can after making Katie sit on the pavement.

She's kneeling between her legs and tries not to think of the horrifying expression the lads wore when Katie was finished with them. "Katie look at me...babe come on don't close your eyes." She begs in desperation, her mind flashing her with images of her best friends funeral.

Then, when Katie finally lift her head and their eyes lock her hands flies to her mouth and she gasps.

"What's...what's happening to me Naomi?" But the blonde cant answer, her eyes are glued to Katie's abnormally blue ones.

It isn't right, Katie's got brown, dark, almost black eyes not neon blue ones which look like they're flickering. They look like they are some kind of liquid, neon blue liquid, moving around. No fucking horror film has prepared the fifteen year old girl for the sight of her best friend right now.

"Naomi...Naomi..._NAOMI_!" What started as a begging whisper ended with a growl and the blonde was thrown across the pavement, hitting the wall with full force. "FUCK!" Katie's crawling over to her best friends motionless body, she's in hysterics at what she did to her, and her sight is unclear as she desperately shakes Naomi's limp form. "Please, no, don't do that...you gotta wake up, wake up, please Naomi. I'm sorry! You need to explain what's happening, I cant do that on my own...please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please." All fight, anger, and whatever it was she's had inside of her before, left and she is nothing but a weeping sixteen year old girl in fear of losing the only person she's ever loved.

Her hands start to look for any injuries on the blonde's body and when she finds one huge, open wound on her head something inside of her snaps.

She feels herself heat up again, the same way she has done when the lads have attacked her, and growls are heard through her gritted teeth. She cant see her eyes but feels their fire as she jumps up to her feet, all her own pain forgotten and picks Naomi up from the floor as if she weight nothing.

The blonde is a good head taller than her, and Katie isn't strong, but in that moment she feels like she could move mountains.

"Oi bitch, thought you'd get away like that?" Like an animal, Katie bared her teeth and brings Naomi softly back down to the ground. She kisses her forehead before, without ever thinking about what she is doing, her whole body moves around and she jumps about five meters at one of the blokes she thought she had killed.

They fall to the ground and Katie grabs his throat, squeezing, while her eyes make him piss himself. "Dont pretend you don't like it!" Hissing his earlier words right back at him she presses her lips against his. She kisses him twice before moving her head back a few inches. A blue fog-like _something_ comes out of his mouth and she's eager to suck it all in, without knowing what she is doing, or why. The only thing she knows is that her body is acting on instinct and she cant fight it, cant fight the rage or hunger.

It doesn't take long for his face, his terribly afraid looking face to turn to stone and only when no blue fog leaves his mouth any more Katie pushes off him.

She stares in wonder at her hand which heals right in front of her own eyes.

Her whole body seems to heal after she's sucked the guy dry and she shudders once, like a dog would, before her mind lets her remember her friend.

Back at Naomi's side, Katie pulls her up, one arms under Naomi's head, the other under her knees.

She walks as if she's carrying an empty bag, and she decides to question this at another time, now she has to find an hospital which wont ask too many questions.

Before she can leave the alley though, a van comes to an halt with screeching tiers. Two man and an woman fly out of the doors, ready to attack her.

Everything turns back to slow motion and she bares her teeth at them, moving Naomi to the side so she isn't in their primary eye sight. "I need to bring her to the hospital, don't have time for this now. Fuck _off_!" She growls and feels herself heating up again, her eyes burning and her whole body starts to feel like steel.

"You don't go around leaving your food laying around like that! You know the rules." One of the blokes, an common dirty teenage boy with loads of muscles, laughs while he circles her and waves his hands in the way that shows his desire for a fight. He's provoking her.

"Never liked rules." Katie sneers and kinda snaps when he tries to touch her, she feels more like an animal than a minute ago. And again, she decides to dwell on that later, preferably when Naomi's all better and giving her explanations for that.

The other guy, a bit taller with tanned skin and longer hair, rounds on her and before she can react, he's pulled Naomi out of her steel arms and threw her into the van.

Katie's on him in a flash, she has him backed against the backside of the car and is sucking the weird fog out of him. Her whole body screams for fight, for revenge, and, strangely, it feel fucking hungry.

"_Enough_!" The girl, the only girl they have with them whispers but it feels like her words had the power of the universe and Katie is pulled away by an invisible force.

She's standing, motionless and paralysed a couple inches away from him, but her eyes, her raging blue eyes are still on fire. The girl walks towards her with the grace of a goddess, it looks like she is floating and when she stops right in front of her, Katie feels herself calming down against her will. Her whole body slugs and she sigh as the invisible barrier keeps her trapped. "You going to be a good girl now?"

She nods, cant do much else when blue eyes, much bluer than Naomi's, seem to hypnotise her. "Good, in the car." The barrier lets Katie move to the car, but when she tried to make a run for the first, dirty bloke it stopped her and she couldn't move at all. "If you're going to fight it I wont be as pleasant, your choice."

Something inside of the brunette, the goddess, makes Katie believe her. Her eyes, the dark blonde newly animalistic girl mused. It's the eyes, they are dangerous and Katie doesn't hesitate believing her that she'd suffer if she wont play by their rules.

The ride isn't comfortable, or friendly as the bloke she tried to suck dry keeps throwing her angry glares and the other one, who is driving, is leering at her through the review mirror. The girl is sitting against the closed back door. Her knees bend up and her arms draped loosely over them but Katie understood her position, the statement. Katie wouldn't be able to move fast enough to get through her and out of the van. She is the only security protection they need to keep the girls inside of the car, and it makes Katie shudder.

Naomi's in Katie's arms and the dry sucker keeps stroking her hair gently, lovingly.

It makes the boy she attacked look at her strangely, almost as if he's disgusted. The girl though, she seems intrigued. "So, why are you rebelling when you know the rules? And why the fuck are you protecting this human?" He asks, showing her that he didn't think much of Naomi. Her head whips around and she fixes him with her new, dangerous eyes.

"What's your problem? She's my fucking friend, and what the fuck else should she be than human, huh? Weirdo!" He furrowed his brows when his eyes search the girl's but she wouldn't acknowledge him, her beautiful eyes are still set on Katie. In fact they are glued to her since they landed on her, and Katie only. "Where are you fucking taking us then, huh? I'll have you know that our parents will be looking for us and when they fucking find one bloody hair that's left of us, they'll chase you to the end of the world and fucking throw you off it."

He laughs, long and hard and so loud Katie grimaces. Her eyes almost bulge out when they see his sharp teeth, two in fact, two very sharp teeth. "Are you a freaking vampire dude? Holy fuck!" She shrieks, pulling Naomi protectively closer as she scrambles backwards into the side of the van.

"What? A vam...no! Don't be stupid, I'm not a freaking blood sucker!" He exclaims, sounding almost offended. "Well, ever seen your choppers?"

"Stop it!" He wailed and moves so fast that she cant see it until he's, a quarter millisecond later, in front of her face. "Dont play dumb with me princess. You know exactly what I am, what Elizabeth is and Cook. You know what you are and you fucking know that you'll be killed for leaving your food behind like this."

She growled, pushing him away with one, strong arm, baring her teeth. "I know you're a wanker who fucking kidnapped us. And what fucking food are you on about all the freaking time? I haven't eaten anything yet! Puked it all out yeah? Sorry, couldn't hold it in any longer. You cant possibly mean that, stupid vampy, everyone pukes and doesn't get killed for it! It's not a crime!"

He's trembling with rage and then his hand is on her throat, pulling it.

She's never felt such pain before. It feels like he's cutting off her blood circulation, just ten times worse and then her blurry eyes see the weird blue fog coming out of her own open mouth. Her eyes widen in fear, not knowing why, but feeling that it's not good what he's doing.

"Freddie...stop." But he doesn't stop, pulls only harder.

He keeps pulling and Katie feels her strength leaving her again, slowly bringing her back to the state she was in before she sucked dry the first bloke. Everything hurt, and it is like she is losing her life.

"I said stop." When he still wont stop, the girl, Elizabeth Katie assumes, crawls towards them and he stops moving all together. He's in the same state Katie was in, paralysed. The girl moves her arm to his frozen, angry grimace and without really touching him, throws him back into his corner.

Katie's gasping for air, at the same time she's clutching her arm, leg, Naomi and her head. So much pain runs through her whole body again that she wishes she'd die.

"It's okay." Is what she heard before Elizabeth's face appears only inches from hers and she brings their lips together gently. "Feed." She has been kind to Katie, even when she paralysed her, and the girl really doesn't want to kill her like the guy, so she snaps her eyes shut and stops breathing throughout the kiss. Hoping she wouldn't take the girl's fog.

Gently Naomi is placed beside Katie on an old wool blanket and Elizabeth moves her leg so she's straddling the almost passed out from pain girl. Her lips push harder now, trying to gain some reaction but Katie refuses to do it, she doesn't want to turn into that monster again. "Come on baby, let me make you feel better." Elizabeth whispers softly into her ear, tickling her with her breath. "I know you want to, I can feel it...your body is screaming for it, stop fighting it..let it take over."

Katie shudders, gritting her teeth as a wave of arousal, stronger than anything she's ever experienced before hits her. She tries to fight it, desperately tries to keep herself from sucking this gorgeous girl dry but when she tugs on her bottom lip and chuckles, Katie's pain filled eyes change their colour again and she loses the last bit of control she's got left.

Her eyes are a neon green now when she pushes her knee up, shining brighter than anything a human's ever seen. Her arm is on the brunette's neck, possessively holding her close while the other one is clinging to her hip and pushing her down into her knee to grind against it.

She feels that she's healing, not as fast as before when she sucked him dry, but still way faster than any doctor could bring her to. Every kiss, every tug of those teeth, every push of her knee makes her stronger and she longs for more, not caring about the girl's gender or why this weird stuff keeps happening once.

"Fuck" The girl hisses when Katie's teeth move to scrape down her neck, "you...there." A guttural groan leaves her delicate throat when Katie bites into it, sucking harshly. The dark blonde has her flat on her back on the floor in one swift movement. One hand is already up her dress groping her tit and the other is fighting its way between her panties. But then, all of a sudden their positions have changed and it's Katie who's writhing beneath her as she thrusts two fingers deeply inside the confused, horny, and out of control girl. "Now kiss me." Elizabeth's demanding in a harsh whisper when the girl starts panting and clenching around her talented fingers.

Katie's not fighting it any longer, and the moment she's coming undone, neon green fog surges from Elizabeth's open lips straight into hers.

She keeps sucking it in, doesn't have the strength to stop herself because as amazing as the boy's fog has been, this is heaven, neon green heaven Katie never wants to end. Her arms wrap around slender shoulders and she pulls her closer, so much closer as she sucks, and sucks. "FUCKING ENOUGH!" Screams the driver when he sees Elizabeth slowly sinking into Katie, making it look like she's barley got any life left inside of her.

But Katie cant stop, she's not capable of doing so, not even when the van crashes into something.

Cook, the driver has tried to save his friend from the girl's endless sucking and crashed the car into the next side plank. Katie slowly starts to see through the fog that had controlled her and when she realises that the girl's almost breathless on top of her, she stops. Leaving very gentle kisses across her prominent jaw, her hands buys themselves with covering her up, doesn't want everyone to see her with her knickers pulled halfway down and her tit hanging out of her dress. _Why do I fucking care how she looks? _

Katie is shocked about the fact that she just got fucked in a mini van, by a girl, with Naomi unconsciously on the floor beside them and a frozen bloke forced to watch by an invisible barrier. Then she looks down at her arm and sees it heal again, angrily she rubs the spot between her eyebrows, fighting her emotions which are trying to get the best of her. "I'm sorry." Her eyes brim with tears when she sees what she's done to the beautiful girl. She's almost killed her, sucked some weird blue, no, Katie thinks, green fog out of her. So much it almost killed her.

Seeing the wet eyes, which only flickered a little green in-between their normal brown colour, Elizabeth sends her an gentle smile and strokes her cheek. "Dont be, never be sorry for making me feel that way." "But I've almost killed you!"

The brunette gets to her knees and pulls Katie's shorts up before helping her getting up. They sit on their thighs and look at each other, thousand different emotion running through their bodies. "No. you haven't. It's different when it's your own kind, humans cant take it, but we can."

"So...I cant kill you with my...uh kisses?" She's almost blushing, something about the sentence threw her right back into being a sixteen year old teenager girl, not a dry sucking monster.

Elizabeth strokes her cheek and presses her lips to her forehead, closing her own eyes. "You could, you could kill everything. But it'll take much longer to kill me." Sending her a smile she makes a fist, unclenching it in Freddie's direction. It loosens the barrier, making the boy scream out in anger. "You froze me! Elizabeth, you fucking froze me for that, that human lover bitch? And then you let her feed off of you? Are you out of your fucking mind? She's a fucking lunatic, probably a member of the against-movement and you fucking fuck her and make me watch?!"

Something inside of Katie wants out, anger is building up again, and she cant place why she's feeling jealousy, only a hundred times worse. "Shut up!" She growls then, placing one arm on Elizabeth's back possessively, deciding again that Naomi chose the worst time to sleep. She really needed her best mate to figure out what's happening to her. "She's not your property."

"But she is." Freddie smirks darkly at her, crawling to Effy he pushes her hair aside. Katie's blue eyes, dangerous eyes, fall when she sees a huge branded F on the neck she was kissing only a couple minutes ago. And when they do, fall that is, they change back into their normal brown, the flickering gone. "So you better not get any ideas doll, she's already taken."

Effy looks to Katie with an unreadable expression and the teenager decides to stop this nonsense and get back to the important matter, Naomi.

"Where are you taking us?" She asks when she reaches her blonde mate, stroking some hair away from her face. "She needs medical care, she might die otherwise." Chocking up she turns to look at Elizabeth, she hopes they bonded enough for her to show pity and help her. "Please...please she cant die on me...she's all that I have got."

"She's human!" Freddie exclaims.

"_I_ am human!" The teenager retorts with a growl before meeting Elizabeth's eyes again. "Please Elizabeth, please help her? I'll do everything." She shuts Freddie up with one look, and adds something to her sentence. "For _you_. I'll owe _you_...please bring her to the hospital."

"I'll take care of her, I wont let her die." She believes her, the second the words leave Elizabeth's lips Katie knows they are true. "Thank you."

"But you've got to tell me your name first and where you're from." She wanted to answer but Freddie is faster, beats her to it with an disgusted chuckle. "Told you she's in the movement, little bitch making friends with humans."

"I'm in no fucking _movement_ for fuck's sake! And I believe she asked _me_, since you know fuck all about me I'd suggest you piss off and let me talk." He growls and Katie growls back.

Their growling match is interrupted by Cook who opens the back door. Elizabeth orders him to bring Naomi to the meds ward, threatens to turn him into dust if something happens to her on his way there. "You are responsible for her until I get there, and there'll be hell to pay for you if she dies before I do. She's no food, understood?"

"But she's h"

She fixed him with a hard look, and furrowing her brows Katie realises that it's the eyes that trap people, not her hands. She does it with her eyes, her mind probably. "James, I wont repeat myself. Bring her to the ward, lay her in the 'c tub and turn it up to a half. No bit higher Cook, if she freezes you'll be frozen forever. I'll be there when I'm done with her." She unclenches a fist in his direction, it looks almost as if she's disgusted by him and he doesn't wait a second to pick up Naomi's almost lifeless body.

"Oi! Careful!" Katie snaps when her best mates foot smashed into the van's door. He glares, but an dishonest apology leaves his gritted teeth and hurries away.

Then Freddie and Elizabeth climb out of the van and a hand is reaching for Katie's. Without hesitation she grabs it and lets the brunette pull her out. She squints, hasn't realised that the sun was up by now, they must have been on the road for quite some time. She remembers it being a bit after 4am when those boys attacked her, and it's October, so it must be around 8ish by now.

"Freeze her." Freddie commands and Katie narrows her eyes when she sees the struggle in Elizabeth's weapon eyes. He has something he's blackmailing her with, Katie is sure about that, otherwise she wouldn't be frozen right now and pushed in front of them by this invisible force again.

She doesn't like it.

That he's got something against Elizabeth, well, she's not that happy about her current state either but she knows she'll be fine in the end. They walk up a beautiful path, it's got mosaic pebbles and Katie is simply blown away by the beauty of it as they make their way to the huge building.

Inside, four men come running towards them and want to put handcuffs on the dark blonde's hands. "No necessary, she's frozen." Elizabeth commands, it isn't an explanation or request, it is an order and they nod with bowed heads like some slaves. "Where's the ash?"

"She ordered to kill her for her crimes." One of them hurries to respond while the others nod like the nodding dogs.

"She needs to see her first...she doesn't know what she is, doesn't _know_ the rules she's broken."

Their heads rise and eight incredulous eyes stare at a frozen Katie like she's a mental case. "Not possible. She's got to belong to a clan."

"That's what I said, but Elizabeth let her feed off of her and now she's being all understanding and tries to keep her alive." Freddie grunts and then Elizabeth starts shaking with anger. Before she can lash out, a woman dressed in black appears and everyone stopped breathing.

"Why isn't she dead for what she's done?"

"Ash," Elizabeth starts, raising her head when the woman indicates for her to do so. "She has no idea who, what or why she is what she is. She doesn't know the rules she's broken, it is unfair to get dead for something you never knew about."

"That's impossible. Everyone learns the rules growing up, the clans see to that." She musters Katie with a scoff and waves her off like some kind of wrong tea bag. "Get her dead." The woman dismisses and makes a step to leave but Elizabeth blocks her way with a smile. "_No_. I saw it, she has no idea. She woke up this morning as an normal sixteen year old girl, in her family's house in east Bristol. She and her mate, foster sister Naomi went out pub crawling, some blokes attacked her and then her gifts appeared for the _first_ time. She didn't mean to do them any harm, she didn't understand what was happening to her. Everything went so fast, one second she was harassed, beaten, almost raped by three men and then she was off running because she killed one of them the thought the others were dead too. Next she hurt Naomi and then dry sucked one of the blokes that attacked her before. She wanted to bring her friend to a hospital when we caught them." The 'ash' is looking at Katie strangely, as if the girl is some kind of wonder.

Well, Katie thought, she looked probably well stupid with her half opened mouth and wide open eyes as they stayed frozen in the spot they were in when Elizabeth did her thing.

"She had no idea?"

"No."

"She's not lying?"

"No."

"How are you so sure?"

"She let her feed off of her." Freddie snaps, still crushed by it. The ash smirks and points a finger at the frozen girl. "You let her feed off of you? She dry sucked a man? She let you see her memories?"

Elizabeth nods, a confused expression on her face. She looks very young in that moment, Katie thought with her own stupid expression. "Yes."

"_Why_ did you let her, and _how_ did you know what she needs? Do you know _what_ she is?"

Coughing the brunette shrugs, a little uncomfortable by the topic. "Uh...she's fae, that's certain. And we saw her suck that lad dry. Then she tried to do the same to Freddie. Later he grabbed her throat and all this foggy stuff, life essence I assume, left her body. I knew she needed new ones or she'd die. So I gave her mine, before you get angry, I knew that it wont be that easy to kill me or I wouldn't have done it."

The ash nods with a thoughtful expression, eyeing Katie with interest. "Get her checked, I wanna see her in an hour, dressed, cleaned, fed and ready to talk." With that the ash turned to leave, throwing over her shoulder; "She stays alive until I order her death. Same goes for her friend, Elizabeth darling, she's yours to protect. Don't hesitate using your powers, violence, or weapons to protect them both until then, even if it means killing. I want, no, I need her alive for our little girl's chat. Also, if she screws up, it'll be your head along with hers on my wall."

Hearing the orders Elizabeth turns to Freddie with angry eyes. "You heard the ash. Stay away from her or I'll kill you. I'll see you later."

She pulled on that invisible string, making Katie walk beside her through endless corridors. One door seem to be the one they were going to, because Elizabeth turns to the guards following them. Her eyes hard. "Piss off now."

They cant get away fast enough and when she frees Katie from her frozen state the girl screams out; "No don't freeze me!", before blushing furiously. "Sorry, couldn't keep it in, wanted to yell it before you did me."

"It's fine." Elizabeth opened the door with a heavy push gesturing for Katie to enter. The girl is looking wide eyed at the hospital inventory. "This is my lab."

"No shit Sherlock."

There are glasses with coloured liquid everywhere, needles, pills, chairs, surgery equipment and everything a very modern hospital might have. "Please sit on the cot." With a sigh, Katie does as she's told and watches Elizabeth collect a notepad and pen before she sits down on a round chair with wheels in front of her.

"So you're a doctor? You look well young for that." She's buying time because this whole situation is just too much for her.

Until a couple hours ago she has been a normal teenager getting drunk with her mates. "Fuck! This are the pills the lousy bloke gave us, aren't they? I told Naomi not to take them, motherfucking wanking bitch, now I'm stuck in some weird hallucination. So, whoever you are, wherever we really are and whatever we really do, I'm sorry for accusing you of being a weird goddess paralysing me all the time. Oh and sorry for attacking you and trying to shag you."

A chuckle leaves Elizabeth's lips and she tilts her head to the side. "I'm sorry, you're not hallucinating princess." Her words are gentle, that is the only reason why Katie's not biting her head off for calling her that. "I'm afraid this is real. And to help you understand you need to help me first, okay? I promise I wont let anything happen to you or your friend." She gives her a moment time to process what she just said. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Great." A huge smile breaks out on Elizabeth's face and she leans forwards to blind her with a tiny torch. Well, she's checking her pupils but it feels a lot like blinding. "How's your name then? I think after having you claw at my knickers I kinda deserve to know."

Blushing like crazy Katie chuckles, holding the eye contact. "Katherine Campbell. Katie."

"Well, pleasure meeting you Katie love, I'm Effy." Furrowing her brows Katie think she might still be stoned after all, she could have sworn the girl was called Elizabeth. Seeing her dilemma, Effy grins. "Elizabeth Stonem. But my mates call me Effy, Freddie is the only one from my close circle of friends that likes to call me Elizabeth. Makes him feel special."

"What's up with him any way?"

"First you. So Katie, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Katie's heart sank and a sudden wave of betrayal washes over her. She averts her eyes slowly. "You know, don't you? Looked into my mind and read all my private stuff."

"Katie I"

"Was that the reason you offered yourself up? To find out the truth about everything?" She cant look into her blue eyes, feels to stupid to even _have_ this conversation.

Effy sighs and lays her palm to Katie's cheek, gently moving her head back so she can examine her eyes further, and have the girl look at her. "No. I had no idea you could do that, show me your memories I mean. Seems to have to do with arousal, gotta look it up. I only saw what's been bugging you at that moment though, what your mind was trying to understand and that was the last 16 hours. So please, tell me about yourself."

Katie's nods and biting her lip she wriggles her fingers nervously. "I turned sixteen the other week, does it have to do with that? Sabrina, the teenage witch got her magic when she was sixteen, maybe that's it. But she was a witch, not a killing freak."

Blue eyes locked on hers and Katie gulps when she sees sympathy. Not pity, it was pure, honest sympathy. "You're not a freak, Katie and it isn't your fault. You don't have clan, they must have abandoned you when you were little so you didn't grow up in the fae world. You've had your 'gifts' all your life, but it seems that your body shut them off, protecting you. Perhaps they broke out when you were in danger, fearing for your life."

"Fae world? Is that what I am? A fae?"

"Yes and no." Effy starts explaining, confusing the girl more. "You are fae, but we still don't know your race."

"Huh?"

"Okay. Just think of it as fae being human, right? But humans have different kinds of races, different skin, build, shapes. If you were human, what kind would you be?"

"I'd be Aryan?"

A loud laugh booms through the high room and it takes Effy a couple minutes to calm down again. "Sorry." She tries to stop the chuckling, but Katie's pouting and crossed arms make it all the more funny. "All right. No, you're European. I think since WW2 it isn't 'allowed' any more to use the word race when describing humans."

"Why? Hitler's race theory?"

"Yes." Elizabeth smiles and takes Katie's arm in her hand, gently moving it from side to side. She remembered it looking broken in at least two places before she helped her heal. It still isn't fully okay, but it's not more than a sprain now. "Does it hurt?" Katie grimaces when she moves it upwards, putting pressure on the elbow. "I'll take that as a yes. Your arm's gonna be just fine Katie, I'll patch it up and give you some ointment. What's hurting you aside from that?"

Brown eyes lock on blue ones and the longer they hold the blank stare, Katie starts to feel the heat again. Her eyes flicker greenish again and she enjoys the buzzing running through her body in anticipation.

It's not the way it was when she was about to kill someone, no, she is calm and actually likes the way her whole body seems to be tingling.

Effy smirks at her then, reading her perfectly, and raises her hand to run it over her cheek. "You don't need healing baby, a Ibuprofen will do the job just fine."

She feels like she is a completely different person, confidence is oozing from her every pore and she grins when her legs wrap around the round chair Effy's sitting on. She pulls it in, between her thighs and wraps them around the other girl's waist, trapping her. Her arms go to her neck and hair, yanking her that bit closer til their faces are inches apart. "Oh I don't know about that, I feel very weak, perhaps we weren't thorough enough earlier." She's pressing their lips together when everything gets numb and she tries to scream out in frustration, but no sound will leave her half open lips as she's frozen.

Effy laughs when she rolls her chair backwards, shaking her head at Katie after she pried off her arms and legs. "You are naughty. Told you I wont be as pleasant if you don't play along. There's always time for fun, but right now we've got to finish you for you're ash meeting." Laughing again she rolls back and runs her fingers through Katie's messy hair, an adoring expression on her face. "You're simply beautiful you know that? I cant believe they abandoned you, if you'd only have been with us growing up Katie, things would be different." A sigh left her lips before she gently pressed them to Katie's bottom lip.

"All right, I'll need take some blood and examine your body. So you'll have to get naked, sorry, but I gotta look for clan branding, marks or tattoos even though I know there wont be any." Biting her lip she eyed Katie suspiciously. "I'd like to do that when you're free, but if you get on with seducing me again, I'll have to freeze you til we're done. Deal?" She waited for as long as it would have taken Katie to respond before she slowly, and gently unclenched her fist in her direction, kissing it with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

An explosion of laughter boomed through the room when Katie fell off the cot. Her last movement before she was frozen was kissing Effy, clinging to her and there is no Effy so she lands on the floor with a tud. She tries to glare at the shaking brunette, but seeing her that carefree and obviously happy about Katie's clumsiness, she chuckled. "Bitch." Reaching out for the other girl's hand Katie got to her feet, squeezing the hand. Before letting go, she brought it to her lips and leaves a kiss there, the same cheeky expression on her face Effy wore a minute ago.

They made the tests, ran a couple programmes on the computer and then, after all is done Effy bites her lip. Her eyes try to fight her professionalism and catch a glimpse of Katie's naked torso, the girl is sitting on the cot naked as the day she was born, and Effy cant take it a minute longer. "Here," Pushing a green dress into her arms she sighs in relief. "after your shower you'll have to put them on."

"Shower? You joining me?" Katie wriggled her eye brow suggestively and with a shaking head, Effy grins. "That I am, have to see that you'll be fumigated."

Letting her shoulders slump Katie rolls her eyes. "What a turn on."

Effy pondered over something for a minute, her eyes betraying her blank face. She's trying to figure out if she should start explaining the truth and let Katie run into the ash well prepared, or hope the ash wont have anything bad in mind for the girl and will be honest. "Come on, I've got a couple things to tell you need to know before you meet the ash." She takes Katie's hand and looks away when the other girl bluntly stares at her when she gets to her feet. Obviously Katie's not shy about her body.

They walk, slowly, towards an round door where the bathroom is behind.

Effy pushed a couple buttons before she tells Katie to go in, promising she'll be with her in a minute.

The dark blonde winks at her and is enveloped by an vanilla smelling fog in the white, sterile room. It's got tiles from top to bottom and she sees tiny cameras in some corners. Furrowing her brows she wonders why the hell she could see them, she needs glasses for Christ's sake. Apparently whatever happened to her helped her sight.

Whatever happened to her.

It hits her with full force then when she looks around this weird room with no water, only fog drenching her. Hitler is on her mind again and a sudden wave of panic overcomes her then, her eyes hastily looking for an exit but the door she walked in through wasn't there any more. She marched up to that wall and bangs her fists on it, yelling for Effy, Cook and Naomi but no one comes to help her.

She's shaking in fear when there's a noise of something being plopped open and a new, dark, thick liquid circles her.

She's killed a man.

She's dry sucked another one.

The third one seems to be alive but Katie knows that he wont be happy for the rest of his life, she's ripped of his dick he's been hitting her with.

Then she hurt Naomi, _Naomi_. Katie sinks to her knees and lets the dark liquid swallow her. Images of Naomi and their life together since that day when she was put into the younger girl's room in the catholic orphanage run through her mind and she cries bitterly. How could she have hurt her best mate? Her everything? What kind of monster is she, that she could hurt the only person she's every trusted and loved like this?

The events of the night are running through her mind repeatedly, showing her exactly what kind of monster she is and that she should be finally put down. It cant be right to let someone like her run around freely among people, she is a danger.

It felt like hours when the liquid, as well as the fog vanished and Effy's beautiful worried face appeared. She is in Katie's corner in a flash and wraps her arms around her midsection, pulling her into her from the foetus position she has curled herself in in. "I'm sorry, so sorry Katie." She whispers against her wet cheek, her lips grazing the skin gently with every word and breath. "You're fine, everything's fine I promise. Nothing's gonna happen to you, you've gotta trust me baby...please stop crying...you cant be broken..you'll die of a broken heart." Brown eyes open slowly, the white of them is red and tears keep falling. "What?" Katie croaks, clinging to Effy like a baby.

The brunette wiped some wetness off her confused face and tries to smile reassuringly, failing miserably. "I couldn't come in as long as the fumigation was in process so I went to upload your informations. I found out what kind of fae you are. And when your heart breaks, if you let it break completely you'll die."

Shaking her head Katie takes her hands off Effy and rubs her own face, scooting a bit away. "I killed people Effy...I possibly killed my best friend, and I...maybe that's okay for you to live with but not for me. I just found out I'm not human, but I've lived and grew up like one, got their morals and believes to help me be good and all of a sudden humans are referred to as my food? How the fuck can I not be heartbroken? I...if Naomi wont survive, if your stupid ash wont let her live because she's food, I'll...I cant. God, how could I do all those things? What's wrong with me?" She takes a ragged breath, glaring at Effy like it's her fault. " And sadly, no one dies of heartbreak, that's ridiculous."

"You do." She leans forwards on her now wet knees places both hands on Katie's jaw, staring into her soul in wonder. "You're a succubus, baby. When something so tragic happens, mostly it's love to humans that kills them in the end, and breaks your heart to the point of no repair, it'll turn black. It'll die, your veins will turn black and you'll blood will thicken so much it will stop running through your system. You'll die looking as stony as the people you sucked dry."

Katie's eyes widened with every word Effy's lips so gently whispered. She knows that it's a touchy subject and that she needs to be extra gentle or Katie might blow up. "But don't be scared, for that to happen your heart has to really die and that's not something that loads of people experience."

"I've killed Naomi. My...my _Naomi_." Effy bit her lip, looking strangely at Katie with something in her eyes resembling jealousy. "_What_?" Feeling defensive, the dark blonde, wet girl bared her teeth and feels the heat building up inside of her again. Effy glares when neon blue takes the place of beautiful dark poles. She's read enough to know that blue isn't good, blue means Katie is angry.

Succubie can control their anger, powers and arousal but this succubus hasn't had any training, she is a baby and babies throw tantrums.

Katie is about to explode with rage, her body is trembling and her face is set in a grimace, blue almost shooting out of her eyes. It looks like she might get a stroke if she keeps doing that, so Effy decided to end the hissy fit and grabbed her neck, pulling her in, she crashes their lips together.

A growl erupts from the back of Katie's throat and she lunges forwards, pushing Effy to the ground with her on top. Her lips are everywhere at once, kissing, sucking, and her teeth are biting all over Effy's neck and collarbone. Hands, so soft and slow tangle in her wet hair, with gentleness Katie cant feel through her arousal fog. "Babe...Kay...please stop.." Her ears are ringing so loud, and she hears her own and Effy's heartbeat too clear to hear the whispered pleas. She takes her hands and runs them up the purple dress Effy's wearing, groping her tits while she devours her neck.

Answering the brunette's pleasured moan with guttural, animalistic growling Katie bites into the girl's branding, hard. She snakes her right hand down the toned body until the fabric is the only thing separating her from what she needs, what she has to have. Her fingers buried as deeply as possible in this goddess.

She raises her head and through the thick fog that surrounds her senses, her mind, she sees steel blue eyes watch her. "I cant stop, I'm so sorry." She whispers helplessly, the words not matching her frantic movements which she has no control over.

"'s okay" Effy pants, pushing her hips up to help Katie full fill her needs, "just do it baby." And then she cries out, a cry louder than anything the dark blonde has ever heard before, almost breaking her ears when two fingers are thrusting into her in an steady, hard and slow rhythm.

She's bucking violently, screaming her lungs out and trashing around like she's having a seizure and Katie is too lost to care about the fact that she's more turned on than she's ever been. She's feeding off of it, of Effy's raw pleasure, of the sex the girl is exploding with. "Fuck!" Katie mutters and watches in awe as the girl below her own body literally falls apart. She actually shatters like a stone statue falling to the marble floor. "Oh my god" leaves Katie's throat, she chokes it out and scrambles to her feet as fast as she can. Her hands are on the ground and trying to collect every little hand big piece of Effy. The girl's remains look like painted stones, painted in skin colour, purple, and brown and when she finds her steely eyes, captured forever in pure bliss another cry shakes the sixteen year old.

The door, which wasn't there a second ago, opens with a bang and Freddie comes running in with Cook hot on his heels. They get to their knees by the pile of a shattered Effy. "You fucking killed her you monster. I'm going to drain you when I've brought her to the ash, she was supposed to protect you, and you stupid whore killed your protector." He bares his sharp teeth and grips her throat, pulling her up above the ground. "You've killed the love of my life."

When the blue life essence starts floating out of Katie, who doesn't put up a fight, something happens which brings his eyes to widen. The pile of mirror like Effy pieces twirls upwards and twists around, very fast, with a cold rush of air hitting them. Then, the pieces pull themselves together like a beautiful puzzle, making Effy look like a thin mirror. Her eyes are blazing though and Katie swears she sees life behind them. "EFFY!" Trying to rip free from him and starts kicking and punching him wherever she could reach, desperate to get to the brunette.

The blue eyes narrow and then he freezes, his fingers still dug into her throat but at least he's motionless. Then Cook goes and does something Katie wants to kill him for, he punches the mirror Effy's looking like but instead of making her shatter it looks like air pumps up her body again and she gasps for breath when she's back in her usual form.

The next thing everyone sees is Effy taking two huge steps towards them and crawling between a hanging Katie and frozen Freddie. She stands in front of the girl like a protection barrier, doing her thing; almost 'touching' his arm. Freddie flies all the way into the opposite wall, still not moving an inch but fear is evident in his eyes.

"I warned you" Effy hissed before she's in front of him doing something with her hands that makes him choke, of course without touching any part of his body, "to stay away from her."

Cook is shell shocked, he cant move out of fear to end like Freddie. Obviously there are some hidden, fucking scary things Effy can do. It is Katie who runs to her and wraps both arms around her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder and kissing her neck. "Oh god I thought I've killed you." Her lips move rapidly, not really trying to start anything but so fucking glad that the girl is alive. "Effy look at me, come on baby turn your head around." She can feel the dark energy Effy is spitting and she doesn't like it.

She's hoped Effy would stop whatever it is she's doing to him but even as she turned her head, looking at Katie blankly, the young man is still fighting for breath in his frozen state. "Effy" The succubus smiles, forgetting for all about him for one moment, she is just happy that Effy's alive. "I was, my heart, it..I think it was breaking."

The blank expression transfers into worry and her hands are on the grey looking left skin part of the middle of her chest. Her eyes rise and she blinks stupidly, obviously thrown off her game as Freddie crashes to the ground all of a sudden. She ignores him though, her right hand goes to rest on the grey patch and she leans up to kiss the still naked girl.

But Katie flinches away automatically, bringing a hurt expression to Effy's porcelain face. She shakes her head and smiles sadly, running a finger over the worry wrinkle between the girl's eyes. "No..no, don't, please. It's just that...I killed you. I cant put your life on risk again, I cant."

"You wont." Her words are sincere and she smiles beautifully. "I didn't die Katie, god no, far from it. Do you know the phrase; die of happiness? Some cultures say that when you orgasm, with the right person, your 'soul mate', you'll get thrown into another dimension, another reality. You bond, forever. Don't you know the saying; To break someone and put them back together? This is what's happened here Katie. The most intense, oldest, spiritual experience my kind can reach. I thought it's a myth, I never knew anyone who knew someone who had it happen to them. It hasn't happened for at least two generations."

She is confused but the confusion is overshadowed by happiness, so she lets the girl move slowly into her and kiss her. The kiss is different, completely different, it brings tears to Katie's eyes who has never felt so much through a kiss. Who hasn't felt anything like it before, full stop.

"You belong to me, you are mine." Freddie's dark, angry voice tries to cut through their moment, without success. "I'm serious Elizabeth, stop this nonsense right now. She is a killer, a liar and a movement member, the ash will have her executed the minute she's got to her to herself and you know it."

This got Effy's attention and she turns her head to set her deadly eyes on him. "She wont lay a finger on her Freddie. Katie is far too important for her to kill her, or do you know a succubus in her blossoming period?"

His face visibly falls when he hears what kind Katie belongs to. "A su...no. There is only one in that age, and no elders alive any longer. That's not possible."

"Oh but it is." Katie smirks, for the first time happy about this curse. It makes her almost dance on the inside to see him that crestfallen. "And" She starts, pushing Effy gently out of the way to stand in front of him, still naked. A smile breaks out on her lips when the brunette covers her body up with her own arms from behind. She turns her head and pecks her jaw before meeting Freddie's fuming look again. "Effy's not yours any longer."

"She is, for life. Not even a succubus can change that." He argues, his teeth visible. "She's a siren, they are destined to be tied to their first love, forever. These things apply for five millennia and they work just fine, so you better not try anything funny or you'll get dead before you can think about taking her with you. There are things not even a succubitch is important enough to change."

"Newsflash vampy, fuck millennia, it's the 21 century in the western world, a woman can do what she wants, with whom she wants, and how fucking often she wants. And believe me I'll see to it that she wont come near you ever again."

"I'm not a vampire, you bitch, I would never suck out someone's blood, that's beneath me. I am a Lampire." She rolls her eyes and turns her head back to Effy with a small smile. "I'd like to get dressed and see Naomi before meeting the ash babe, can we do that now?"

"Everything you want." Effy nods and throws Freddie one last warning glance before she leads Katie out, keeping her place behind her so the men don't see her butt.


End file.
